


Melodía candente

by YessiStilinski



Series: Maneras de conciliar el sueño [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 18:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3083444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YessiStilinski/pseuds/YessiStilinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Link para Wattpad</p><p>https://www.wattpad.com/myworks/49353688-melod%C3%ADa-candente</p>
            </blockquote>





	Melodía candente

**Author's Note:**

> One shot. forma parte de la Serie: Maneras de conciliar el sueño

**Melodía candente**

 

Llevas casi toda la tarde enfrascado en esa nueva misión que os trae de cabeza. Encontrasteis un bestiario donde aparecían multitud de criaturas mitológicas pero el idioma en el que estaban no lo conocíais y lo peor, que nada de lo que había os servía. De la nada apareció ante vosotros una criatura bastante más peligrosa de lo que habíais creído en principio y del que no sabíais absolutamente nada. Por ello, tomas notas tanto de Internet como de los fragmentos que Lydia te va mandando ya traducidos. Sin embargo no sirve de mucho.

En eso estás cuando oyes unos ruidos.

_Llegas tarde, tío.

Oyes a Derek gruñir mientras se acerca a ti. _ ¿Algo nuevo? No consigo contactar con Scott y esto está empezando a ponerme nervioso.

_Guau, demasiadas palabras en una frase tan larga lobito.

Esta vez la mirada que te dedica Derek consigue que momentáneamente, te arrepientas de lo dicho.

_ Bien, hay dos noticias: una buena y una mala. ¿Cuál quieres oír primero? -le dices mientras te giras en la silla, mirándole expectante.

_ ¿Y qué más da eso? Las vas a decir de todas maneras.

_ Ja, tío listo -le dices mientras le señalas con la mano y vuelves a girarte-. Bien, la buena noticia es que la mayor parte del bestiario ya está traducida. Lydia está haciendo un gran trabajo con esto.

Mientras le comentas los detalles, imprimes varias hojas que le vas pasando para que las ojee.

_La mala noticia es que falta parte del libro. No está completo y creo que en las hojas que faltan podremos encontrar todo lo que necesitamos.

 

Derek alza una ceja y tú te muerdes inconscientemente los labios. Rápidamente te giras de nuevo hacia tu ordenador y comienzas con tu verborrea habitual siempre que te pones nervioso.

_ Vale, entiendo. ¿Cómo vamos a conseguir la parte que falta?

_ En eso están Scott y Allison. Quizás sea por eso que no consigas dar con él. Técnicamente son los únicos que saben dónde se encuentra así que habrá que dejarlo en sus manos.

Derek se acerca a tu cama y se sienta, ojeando las hojas mientras su gesto permanece impasible, sin embargo tú sabes que está preocupado. Incluso te atreverías a decir que cansado. Tanto estrés os va a volver locos. Así que haces lo único que sabes y haces mejor: hablar. Hablas sobre todo lo que has encontrado, tus teorías, incluso le lanzas preguntas aunque no le miras. Sólo te responde con algún gruñido o directamente no dice nada. Pero cuando llevas un rato bastante largo sin oír ni un solo quejido, gruñido o simplemente un “cállate, Stiles”, eso hace que te gires en tu silla para más que ver, alucinar, cuando descubres a Derek tumbado en tu cama durmiendo como un tronco. Un par de folios se han caído al suelo mientras el resto siguen sobre su pecho.

 

_ ¿Derek? Tío, no jodas, ¿te has quedado dormido?

 

Ante la ausencia de respuesta, te ríes por lo bajo mientras te levantas y recoges los folios para dejarlos en tu escritorio. Te llega un aviso de e-mail pero lo ignoras para observar, ahora que puedes con la tranquilidad que te da el saber que no vas a morir en el intento, a ese lobo gruñón al que todos parecen tomar el pelo pero que en el fondo, todos respetan. Y así, mirándole, pierdes el resto de la tarde hasta que tu móvil suena y te apresuras a cogerlo. Mientras hablas, miras de reojo a Derek quien se despereza, un poco desubicado al principio. Cuando te mira, te sostiene la mirada mientras tú intentas mantener una conversación medianamente inteligible con Scott. Grabas esa imagen en tu mente a fuego como un recuerdo de que, a pesar de todo, Derek también es humano. Y que quizás, sólo quizás, compartís más cosas de las que realmente os separan. 


End file.
